til' my dying day
by Penniless Bohemian
Summary: christian's thoughts during his last moments of life


Disclaimer: Moulin Rouge belongs to Baz and 20th century fox. All the characters are theres, including the charming Christian. Author's Note: I am just a penniless writer and writing this story isn't going to change that. I don't want anyone to think I'm getting paid to do this. Anyways this is about Christian spending his last moments of life. I wrote this during a depressing 4 weeks of my life so it had some effect on the story. Please read + review. Bear with me it's my first time writing a story like this. Actually it's my first story ever! So bear with me and write a review...I need to know your opinions and sorry if it sucks...  
  
I stare out my window, hoping she would simply appear on the streets. Like so many times before, I'm greeted with absolutely nothing. I take a sip of my hard liquor to bury all my sorrows.  
  
I sit at my typewriter and listen to the steady thud of the pouring rain. I retrieve the blankets from my bed and carelessly wrap it around myself, to shut out the increasing cold. A slight cough escapes my mouth. Nothing out of the ordinary. This ridiculous sickness has been pestering me for weeks now. I don't mind it as much anymore. It comes and goes. Like life. It's just a slight disturbance, nothing much. I'll live.  
  
My eyes set their sights on an aged paper. "Come what may" I whispered into the night. Sometimes I look up at the stars at night and wonder if she can see me. I hold the paper to my heart; or what's left of it. She was my heart. My everything. I remember a time when a fallen angel once commanded me to write our story. To go on even though her own life was unfairly taken away. She's what kept me going this long. Even though I went on longer than most. She's with me always. Forever. She's in my dreams. She's in me. Why is it so cold? I guess it doesn't matter. I've been though colder times. I'll live.  
  
It's pretty strange. I feel that my senses are leaving me. I find that I can no longer move. My bones feel weary as if all my energy has been drained out. Like some sort of paralysis. My body begins to give up on me as I feel myself fall hard to the ground. "Storm clouds may gather...and..s- stars may c-collide..." I hear myself say as the world around me seems to turn into nothingness....  
  
I awaken with a burning sensation in my throat. Damn, that cough is back. I struggle to keep calm as I catch my breath. I would usually cover my mouth during one of these fits but my excessive fatigue has left me weak. I lay here motionless, as my world seems to pass me by. It's getting pretty dark. Evil maharajas, can-can dancing, drunken men, and....her. Satine. God she was beautiful. I loved her with all my heart. My eyes are beginning to cloud up. I'm not sure if I'm crying at the moment but I think I am. All this time I had gone on longer than anyone. Then most people. I've seen many things in my life. I've been through it all. The sweet bliss of love, to the dark rage of jealousy. I've regretted many things. Things I shouldn't have said. Things I should have said. Things I should and shouldn't have done. My body begins to tremble. I'm shaking uncontrollably. I'm getting pretty scared. I've been through it all, but nothing like this. A huge grin comes to my face as I think to my self, "I'm not going to live!"  
  
I struggle to hang on with the last bit of strength I have. "What took you so long?" I hear myself say out loud. To no one in particular though. I've been waiting for this moment for quite some time. When all my sorrow, anger, and loneliness would end. Where I would finally be at peace. There were no more poems the be written, no more songs to be sung. No more agony and despair. Just a new world to live in. with one final attempt for air, I did what I did and didn't want to do. I finally stop.  
  
Suddenly a light blurs my vision. There were no more coughs. No more paralysis. No more darkness. The whole place is pure white. A figure seems to get closer, wait I notice it. Satine. "Is everything all right?" a voice spoke out. As my eyes begin to clear, I said nearly breathlessly, "y-yess". It was the first night we had together, all over again. I couldn't believe it. I had to hold her. Just to make sure it was all real. I couldn't believe it. She didn't vanish; like in all my dreams. She was really here. She looked at me like I had seen a ghost. "Are you ok?" she spoke again. She approached closer to the point were we felt each others heart beating. "Does this inspire you?" she said seductively as she hurled me to the bed. Before I realized it she was already on top off me unbuttoning my suit. "You want to make love don't you?" "Y-yes, god yes" I breathed. We spent the whole night in each other's arms. And this time around there were no pesky Dukes. No deaths. Just us two in a new life. Together. The end. 


End file.
